1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a patterned conductive film, a method of fabricating the same, and application thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A transparent conductive film can be applied in a wide range of fields, including a touch control monitor, a flexible display, a LCD panel, an OLED illumination, a solar cell and so on, in which a touch panel has the large market among them.
Scope of the market of the transparent conductive film expends as the demand of touch control products including smart phones and tablet computers constantly grows, a nano silver conductive material can become one of major materials used in the next-generation transparent conductive film for it has advantages in low costs, preferable conductivity, and flexibility.
Method for patterning a silver nanowire film can be done by using a common photolithography process to perform patterning of a nano-structure film. Nevertheless, said method can leave visible etching marks which influence an optical quality thereof. Costs are relatively higher since the common photolithography process for patterning of the nano-structure film requires use of chemicals such as etchants. When the common photolithography process is used for patterning of a nano-structure film, the silver nanowire needs to be partially washed off after an etching process may cause an environmental pollution.